And I Don't Think I'll Ever Get Her Off Of My Mind
by TorketteMonkette
Summary: PeterxOC one-shot series. Peter meets a girl and quickly falls in love. He may never get her off his mind. - Rating may go up to T, but I'm doubting that right now.
1. Bus Stop

**A/N:** Hey, so I've moved these and I'll be continuing it with chapters. You know, just so they'll be easier to keep track of. Also, in case you missed it and to avoid any confusion, I changed her name to Lottie. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to The Monkees or The Hollies or the song _Bus Stop._ So don't fuss at me about that. Not that you would, right, that's not what you're here for.

**Claimer: **The cute little OC that appears would be mine. Yay.

* * *

><p>It was a particularly wet day, that day.<br>Rain poured heavily from the gray sky, leaving anyone and anything unprotected drenched.  
>Peter, thankfully, had an umbrella with him. Mike had told him it was going to rain and he was certainly very right about that.<p>

The little shelter at the bus stop was crowded with people. They kind of reminded Peter of little fish packed into a can - he smiled a little at the thought.  
>His smile slowly faded when he noticed a girl standing hardly under the shelter at all, getting completely soaked right to the bone.<br>No one seemed to mind - or even notice at all.

Confused (and a little disgusted) by the people's behavior, Peter hurried down the sidewalk to the stop and made room for the girl under his umbrella.

She paused and looked up when she noticed that the rain stopped falling on her.  
>"O-oh." she sputtered out, finding a soft smile on the blonde's face.<p>

"I just thought you'd appreciate it." he said.

A small smile graced her face. "Y-yes, I do." she stammered. "Thank you."  
>She looked down to her feet and her hair fell into her face, "You, uh, really didn't have to, you know." the words came out in a soft mumble.<p>

Peter shrugged, "I don't mind."

After that, it was quiet. Peter took the time to think a little. (_'The guys will be worrying about me if I wait too long... but Mike did say to take the bus if the weather got too bad.'_)  
>He decided he'd wait for the bus to catch a ride himself (Did he have change? He checked his pocket. Yes, he did... he hoped it was enough.) and to keep this girl from getting any more drenched than she already was.<p>

The silence (besides the rain pattering to the ground and the quiet murmuring of the other people at the bus stop) proved to be too much for the girl.

"The nerve..." she muttered to herself and shifted her weight to her other side.

Peter overheard her and frowned.  
>"Excuse me?" He asked, becoming afraid that he'd done something wrong.<p>

"Nothing, just..." she leaned a little closer to him and lowered her voice. "It's not like they couldn't squeeze in a little more, you know? I mean, that way I wouldn't be _so_ soaked."

He gave a small nod of understanding, "Oh."

She sighed, "But I shouldn't complain - thank you, again."

Peter nodded and, before he had the chance to tell her that it really wasn't a problem, the bus pulled up.  
>A few people clambered off and quickly shuffled away through the rain, and the crowd waiting under the shelter scrambled to the bus's opened doors to duck in from the rain.<p>

The girl began to move along behind everyone else and Peter followed after her, careful to keep the umbrella over the both of them the entire time.  
>When they reached the doors, she shoved a hand into her pocket and searched around before going to the other. She frantically dug around and sighed heavily when she found nothing.<p>

She frowned slightly to herself, "I forgot bus money."

"Oh, here, I have some." Peter handed the umbrella to her and reached into his pocket, producing a few coins.

"Oh, no, no, I couldn't take money from you." she shook her head, her wet hair lightly whipped to and fro as she did.

"It's fine-" he looked up from counting them, "Besides, I can walk home from here. It'd really be a waste to take the bus." he continued to count the money and frowned as he double-checked.  
>"Um... it's not enough."<p>

"Oh..." she paused. "That's fine. I could just call- no, I can't."

"Yeah you can, here." he put the coins into her free hand, taking the umbrella in the process. "Use that."

"I couldn't-" she started, but Peter quietly cut her off.

"How else are you going to get home?"

"Well, I could run..." she trailed off, looking down the street - most likely in the direction of where she lived.

Peter frowned a little, "Not in the rain, you'll catch a cold."

"What about you?" she waved for the bus driver to go ahead when she heard him calling out to them. The bus doors creaked shut and it rolled away.

"I'll be fine." he replied.

She looked doubtfully at him. Her hand reached forward to give him the coins back.

"If you caught a cold, and I knew there was something I could have done to prevent it, I wouldn't know how to forgive myself."

She scoffed, "Over a cold...?"

Peter nodded sincerely.

"What if _you_ get a cold?"

"Oh, I usually catch it two or three times a year." Peter shrugged. "I'll be fine." he assured her, gently pushing her hand back.

"...okay." she said, still a little uncertain.

Thankfully, there was a payphone at the bus stop.  
>She picked up the receiver to start her call, leaning against the inside of the shelter.<p>

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed soon afterward, causing them both to jump. The girl let out a startled squeak and blushed, turning away in embarrassment.  
>Peter stepped under the shelter, hoping to feel a little more protected from the lightning.<p>

"Hello, operator?"  
>She heaved a sigh when she'd finished the call and sat down.<p>

"Is someone coming?"

"Yeah." she nodded, putting her hands in her lap.

Peter sat down next to her, laying the opened umbrella to the side.

"You don't have to stay."

"I want to make sure your ride comes." Peter replied with a shrug. "Wouldn't want to leave you stranded out here."

"Alright." she said. "She should be here soon anyway."

The two idly chit-chatted (mainly about the current state of the weather, what they hoped it would turn into later in the day and tomorrow, and the little scare that they just had) before a car rolled up in front of the bus stop.  
>Peter held the umbrella over her head as she opened the passenger door and stepped into the car.<p>

"Thanks." she smiled. "For, uh, all of that today."

Peter smiled in return, "My pleasure... don't mention it."

"Now you hurry home too, okay? Or I won't forgive myself if you get sick."

Peter's smile grew into a dimpled grin. "Okay! Take care."

"You too, bye!" with a wave, she closed the door. (Peter thought he heard the other lady in the car ask "who's that" before it slammed shut.)

He gave a small wave to the car before hurrying on home.  
>The guys were going to be worrying about him.<p> 


	2. Mission for Milk

**Disclaimer: **Monkees = not mine. Yay.

**Claimer: **The OC is mine, though. Obviously... hm.

* * *

><p>Monday.<p>

It wasn't their usual shopping day (which was actually Saturdays), but the Monkees were out and about anyway, picking up things they desperately needed for the week.

Mike directed Peter to the refrigerated section, asking him to run and pick up the milk while Micky and Davy discussed which two cereals to get this time.  
>Peter grinned, his dimples showing cutely. He saluted and turned on his heel before (literally) marching off.<p>

He easily found the refrigerators and stopped in front of the ones that contained the jugs and cartons of milk.  
>Peter stepped back and looked at all the possible choices, full of thought. He swooped his hair out of his face and remembered what they always got. He figured it would be best not to experiment this week.<p>

"On a mission for milk too?"

Peter looked over and smiled. "Yep!" _'Mission for milk.'_ He liked that.

"I was hoping I'd run into you again." it was the same girl from the bus stop only a few days ago.

"Me too, actually." he replied. He watched her as she stepped forward to open the door and pull out a carton of milk.

"Know what you're looking for?" she said, placing the carton into her shopping basket and letting the door slowly shut on it's own.

Peter nodded, "I do." and got the usual gallon jug of whole milk. He then smiled and voiced his thought about not experimenting with it this week and the girl laughed.

"That's very true." she said. "It's probably best to save that for another time."  
>With a sigh, she smiled at him once more. "Well I'd better go finish this shopping and get home. Thanks again for what you did the other day. It was incredibly kind of you."<p>

"Not a problem." Peter returned the smile, "See you around." and turned to find the guys in the cereal aisle again.

He could hear her footsteps retreating and he suddenly turned back around. "Hey, um..."

She turned to face him, steadying her basket. "...yeah?"

"Do you like music?"

"Do I like music?" the girl smiled.

Peter nodded.

"I absolutely adore music. All kinds." she grinned. "It's very nearly my life."

"Me too."

"Yeah?"

He nodded once more, that smile still lighting up his face. "I'm actually in a band with my friends."

"Really?" her eyebrows shot up. "That's pretty groovy, man."

"It is... hey, do you think you'd ever like to see us play? You know... maybe?" he asked. "We have a couple of gigs this week."

She nodded, saying that she'd love to and Peter turned to leave once more, happy that she agreed.

"Wait, you didn't tell me when and where."

Peter chuckled at himself. "Sorry. It's at that new place, uh..." he scraped his mind for the name of it - something cute and catchy with- "Be-Bop-A-Lulu's, that's it. Um, Wednesday to Saturday starting at 6... or we have to be there at 6, I can't remember."

"Huh... well, I could get there somewhere around 6 or 7 just to be safe."

"I'm actually here with my friends... I could ask."

"Yeah, maybe you should ask and get back to me on it."

"Right."

"Do you want my number or... well, I don't have anything with me to write on." she sighed and looked down at the floor as she thought. "We could meet at the door if you want?"

Peter nodded, "Sounds good."

"Good." she slowly started to turn away. "I'll just finish this up and meet you there." After he nodded in understanding, she waved to him and left. Peter glanced back down at the milk, having noticed how cold it was making his hands, and set off.

The group got through the check-out in no time and Peter saw the girl waiting by the front door with a few bags in her hand.

He trotted ahead of the others to get to her. "Hey!"

She looked up and gave a small smile as he approached. "Hi there."

"Okay, Mike said that _we_ have to be there at 6, so you can get there at 7... but I don't know if you have to be home by a certain time so-"

She chuckled a little, assuring him that 7 would be completely fine and handed him a piece of paper. "Just in case anything comes up, I guess." she shrugged. "Thanks, uh...?"

"Peter." Peter glanced at the number and read the writing under it; _'Lottie, that girl at the bus stop.'_

"Peter, right."  
>The other Monkees were coming up behind them as she said good-bye and headed out the front doors, into the May sunshine.<p>

"Who's the cute redhead you were talking to, Pete?" Davy asked curiously.

"Did you just get her number." Micky reached for the slip of paper but Peter swiped it from his reach.

"The girl from the bus stop." Peter answered his shorter friend, not seeming to have heard the other.

The other three "ohh"d in unison. The infamous bus stop girl... alright.

"Her name is Lottie."


	3. I Can't Get Her Off My Mind

**A/N: **I'll probably end up fixing this later but here it is now.

**Disclaimer: **All the Monkee rights and such are not mine. Yay fanfiction.

**Claimer: **But hey, that cute chick, Lottie, is mine. Also any other characters (besides Peter and the guys) that appear are mine.

* * *

><p>Peter shifted his weight, fumbling with the umbrella in his hands. He was assured that he most likely wouldn't need it, but was advised to carry it along anyway. Just in case.<br>He stood on a street corner, leaning against a lamppost, waiting for Lottie to meet him. It was nearly a week since he first met her and already felt at ease in her company. The two planned to meet up and go for a short walk in the nearby park before the gig that night.  
>He looked up and smiled when he saw her coming his way.<p>

She paused at the crosswalk, letting a car drive past, before hurrying across to Peter.

He greeted her with a sideways hug, "Hello."

"Hello." she echoed.

Peter smiled at her for a short moment, happy that she could come, before waving in the direction of the park. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

The pair set off, falling into step with each other. Peter twirled the umbrella in one hand and tried to think of something to say.

Lottie shoved her hands into her back pockets, "Umbrella again, huh?" She beat him to it.

"Yep." he finally let it rest at his side. "Just in case."

"Being prepared, that's smart." she noted, causing Peter to grin and agree.

They soon made it to the park. The grass and leaves on the trees were a brilliant green, colorful flowers grew all around and puffy clouds blotched the blue sky, occasionally blocking the slowly sinking sun. A light breeze tried to fuss with their hair and made the leaves gently dance. It was perfect out.

Two children chased each other in circles, while an elderly woman (likely their grandmother), walked after them and called for them to calm down. She sighed as she walked by Peter and Lottie, silently hoping the small duo would be worn out by the time they arrived home.  
>Lottie commented that the scene reminded her of her (much) younger brothers, racing around until their mother had no idea what to do. Peter nodded, it reminded him of he and his own siblings when they were kids.<p>

Peter and Lottie circled the rather small park a few times, talking about this and that, before deciding to stop at the fountain in the center. Tons of pennies, wishes, covered the bottom of it.

"I don't know why people just throw their change out like that, even if it is for a wish." she said. After a moment, Lottie reached into her pocket and produced a coin, "But..."

Peter watched just as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tossed the penny into the water.

"...what did you wish for?"

She opened her eyes and turned to smirk at him, "You know how it works, I can't tell you!"

Peter, in fact, knew exactly how it worked. With a shrug and dimpled grin, breathing out his silent wish, he flicked one of his own pennies into the fountain.

"Hey, shouldn't we be heading to Be-Boppin-Lula's or whatever now?"

Peter laughed, correcting her, "Be-Bop-A-Lulu's."

"Same thing."

"Well, not exactly but, uh..."

"Shouldn't we though?"

With a glance at his watch, he said, "Yes." and the two began to walk away from the wishing fountain.

After walking a few steps in silence, Peter spoke up, "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Lottie smiled at him, "Definitely."

A smile bright enough to put the sun to shame spread across his face and didn't disappear for the rest of the night.

His wish had come true already.


	4. I'm Happy Just to Dance With You

**A/N: **Well that took long enough. Ahhh. Kinda cheesy at the end, lotsa dialogue, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Time seemed to fly as the Monkees played through the first half of their set, the four (but especially Peter) smiling all the while. When they finished the last song of the first half, Lulu, _the _Lulu of Be-Bop-A-Lulu's, turned on the jukebox so the guys could take a short break.

Lottie managed to squeeze through the crowd of girls surging for Davy to stand safely between Mike and Peter. "Hi."

"Hello." Mike, Peter and Micky replied in unison. Davy, on the other hand, was unable to reply. Thanks to the crowd of girls leading him towards the dance-floor, hopeful to dance with him.

"You guys are great!"

Peter thanked her with a smile.

"Pshaw..." Micky waved a hand dismissively.

Mike chuckled, "You're too kind."

"No, really." she insisted, "I mean, the music, of course, but you look like you're having so much fun and the energy is _amazing_!"

"Well, thank you."

This time Micky didn't answer. He'd gotten dragged away by a girl himself.

"Anytime, uh... Mike?"

"That's it."

"Yes, I knew I'd get it." Lottie said.

"Now, uh, if you'll excuse me..." Mike stared off into the crowd ahead, looking for someone. "I promised a dance."

"Of course."

Mike wandered off, leaving Peter and Lottie standing there by themselves.

Lottie hadn't noticed the colorful lights overhead, blinking colors around club to the beat of the music. First green, then pink, then orange and yellow at once. And on and on in different variations every time. She turned to Peter when she thought she heard him speak.

"So, um..." he started, "Want to dance?"

"We might as well, right?" she agreed and followed him to the floor.

They made their way by Davy and his little cluster of girls and into a clear spot as the next song came on. Guitar blared, drums boomed, and the sound seemed nearly deafening.

_Before this dance is through, I think I love you too. I'm so happy when you dance with me._

They moved to and fro with the crowd, swinging to the music. At one point, Peter offered to teach Lottie how to do the newest dance craze. Lottie laughed, explaining how she could never do anything more that the Twist, but agreed.

She wasn't lying, of course. She couldn't get any of the moves down and kept stepping on Peter's shoes, but every time she allowed herself to laugh at how ridiculous she must have looked.

By the end of the night, Lottie was still hanging out with the guys. She helped Micky carry his drums to the car and the four chatted back and forth about music and the band.

"Well, uh... I should really get home. My mom is probably worried." Lottie said, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"Do you need a ride?" Peter asked.

"I can walk." she shrugged. "But, if my mom is worried, I should probably take that ride."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Peter opened the door for Lottie and let her climb in before following suit. Davy hopped in beside her, so she was sandwiched between him and Peter.

"Woo, I'm driving!" Micky exclaimed, racing for the seat. Mike cleared his throat, catching Micky's attention.

After glancing between Mike and the car, Micky corrected himself. "Woo, shotgun!"

Lottie directed Mike to her house, pointing out all the turns and stops.

They stopped in front of one of the last houses on the block. Peter helped Lottie out of the car and walked her to the door. He could hear Micky cheering quietly - as quietly as Micky could, anyway. He blushed, sure that Lottie heard him, too.

Lottie paused at the door, resting one hand on the doorknob, "I had fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course." Peter replied quickly. "I'm glad you could come."

"Me too."

"Kiss her!" Micky yelled from the car.

Peter lowered his head, hoping to hide his flushed face.

"Ow, Mike! Davy!" The two, apparently, had decided to thump Micky on the head for Peter.

"He must be a handful." Lottie said with a smile, hoping Peter wouldn't be too embarrassed to answer. "Maybe just a hug for now?"

Peter nodded and leaned down to give her a hug. "See you later?" he asked, still looking at the ground.

Lottie opened the door and stepped inside, "Sure. Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Lottie." he smiled, daring to look her in the eye again.

She shut the door, leaving Peter on the front step. He slowly made his way back the car, staring at his feet as he walked. He didn't know what Micky was yelling about. To kiss her? No way.

For now, Peter felt he would be happy with just dancing with her.


End file.
